


Will you come back?

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Danny and Ryan talk about Robron. Will Ryan come back??
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Kudos: 25





	Will you come back?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for proofreading Sarah!

'Hiya' Danny said when he came home. 

'Hi' Ryan replied and kissed him on the cheek. 'How was work?'

'Good. Where is our girl?'

'She is sleeping' 

'Äähm, have you read that article?'

'Which one?' 

'The one about Aaron moving on. It was published today'

'Yeah, I've read it'. 

'And what do you think about it?'

'Dunno, it kinda hurts. Which is weird because it's only a soap and it shouldn't hurt'

'I am glad you are saying this because I feel the same. I also checked the robron hashtag. People aren't happy about the article either. They don't want Aaron to move on'

'They are not alone. I like that people still care about Robron. But eventually Aaron has to move on. It's how it works' 

'Not if you would come back' Danny said and bit down on his bottom lip.

'What are you saying? I can't come back. We agreed that one of us should stay home for at least one year or two.' 

'Yes, and that wasn't what I've meant. I do want you to stay at home with our girl. But maybe you could film a few scenes every now and then. I really don't want Aaron to move on with someone else. The ONS were bad enough. But I get why he did it. He was hurt. But I don't want to see him falling in love with someone else'

'I don't want that either. So what's your idea?' Ryan asked. Then he heard Hailie crying. 'I'll be right back' he said and stood up. 

'No, let me get her. I missed her'. 

'Hi my girl. Daddy is here. Come here. Daddy got you. Do we wanna go to Papa?' He asked and walked with her to the living room.

'So, about the idea. I was thinking that Aaron could visit Robert in prison, you know ..to thank him for the letter and to see him a last time. But when he sees him he realize that he can't move on. And he starts to fight for him and their relationship. You only need to film a few scenes. Most of it could be off screen. What do you think?' Danny said and looked a bit nervous. 

'I think that's a brilliant idea. But do you think the producers would be up for it?'

'They better be. We will talk to them tomorrow, okay?'

'Yes, okay' Ryan said and stood up. 'And now let's go for a little walk'


End file.
